Iris
by Amari412
Summary: Tannis and Sirena are doing well in Nome, despite living on the streets with their three pups. Anastasia, the runt of their first litter, is intrigued by a newcomer, Todd and the two slowly discover that maybe all their worlds have been missing is each other. Meanwhile, Erik seeks out Vulpecula, the fox he's doomed to love forever. Can they ever be together? Third in my series!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you'd feel me somehow…_

Tannis Aubrey adjusted surprisingly well to the streets of Nome. Sure, life wasn't always the best there, but it was home. The young wolf-dingo lived there, the streets, with a mate and three pups. Sirena was a borzoi who, having been found out as one of the killers of Steele, no longer had a family of her own as they no longer wanted her. Despite that, their lives were happy because they had each other and their wonderful family.

They had two sons, Demetri and Felix, who took after Tannis and could've easily been mistaken for wolves. Their daughter, Anastasia, looked more borzoi than wolf or dingo. But she was different from her mother as far as coloring. Anastasia didn't have the silky white and dust gray of her mother. No, her fur was night black. Tannis and Sirena assumed it was most likely from someone on the borzoi side of the family, but it was difficult as Sirena had never known her parents. Felix was the biggest of the three, and had a strange coat mixed of dust gray and rust, both inherited from both parents. He had brown eyes, much like his father. Demetri was the smaller of the two boys, but more lithe. Sure he looked like a wolf-dingo, but the subtle hints of his borzoi heritage could be seen when he moved. Like Sirena there was a grace to him, and his fur was always silky in feel no matter how many times he messed it up or got dirty. He had the piercing dark round eyes of his mother. All three were similar in nature, docile most of the time, but could be strong and somewhat vicious if provoked, but never would they attack a human unless they seriously injured a parent or sibling. Thankfully, the few things that did happen were mostly accidents. The people of Nome were good people and to that, Tannis and Sirena were definitely thankful…

Nome hardly ever got visitors, much less newcomers. Liam Grisham was an immigrant from Ireland who heard a lot of good things about Nome. Needing a change of scenery, he was quick to move from New York to a more peaceful environment. With him came a peculiar pet, one that the town hardly, if ever, saw. His dog, Todd, was an Irish wolfhound through and through. Without a doubt, he was the biggest dog the town had ever seen. When he stood up on his hind quarters, he was about seven feet tall. He had a wiry, deep gray, or more like a light silver coat. He looked shaggy, though Liam often times kept him well groomed.

Unlike Tannis, Todd had his own set of problems with moving to a colder environment. His coat was somewhat thin, but wasn't too problematic as far as regulating temperature. He was fairly old, about three when they first moved to Nome. He'd lived, for the most part, a happy life with just Liam, but Todd always had an aching feeling like something was missing from his life. But most of the time, the oddly tall dog ignored this feeling and usually submersed himself in his work, a trait shared by his master.

Liam was a psychologist, and through him, Todd learned all he knew, and even started taking his own set of "patients" amongst the canine residents of Nome. He enjoyed what he did, particularly when it came to helping pups. Oh, those were his ultimate weakness. Though he was huge beyond compare, Todd loved puppies. He loved the way their little minds worked and he loved watching them grow up. He was always there if one ever needed a friend, but he never did get entirely along with older dogs, who saw him just as a foreign outsider with gigantism pretty much.

But what a sad irony it was, when he thought about it, that he couldn't have any of his own. Liam was a conservative man, who from the very beginning had no intention of breeding his best friend and possibly leaving helpless puppies alone on the streets. Shortly after coming to America when he was two years old, Todd was neutered. But he usually didn't think about such things. Besides, he was attached to the pups he helped and so he kept thinking what more could he have needed. They accepted him, they loved him. And there was nothing their judging parents could do about it as he was the only actual dog psychologist who actually was a dog around Nome.

But it was one special pup who would come in and disrupt his mundane, empty world…

It was on a clear spring morning that Todd and Anastasia met. She was only about a year and a half, and she was about the size of a semi-independent pup. She was outside her family's "burrow". which was made of some old wood boxes and crates in one of the alley ways, playing with her brothers. Todd didn't fail to notice and watched his step around them, a small smile gracing his lips. Just as he was walking away, he couldn't help but hear the boys being too rough with the little puppy. His heart lurched when he heard a sharp yelp and felt something tumble into one of his back paws. The larger dog turned and saw her there, whimpering slightly.

"Are…are you alright? I'm sorry, I should've stuck around to tell them they were playing too hard" he bent down and almost touched noses with the little one.

The pup trembled and took a light step back. She didn't seem to be physically hurt, just…scared. Todd sighed. He didn't like being feared, and he couldn't help how big he was. But he let himself smile.

"Hey, it's alright. I wouldn't hurt anyone".  
"But…but you're so…"  
"Yeah I know. I get stared at a lot for it. Sometimes I can't even go five steps out of my home without getting comments".  
"Why are you so…big?"  
"I was just born this way little one. I'm Todd. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I'm Ana. Anastasia".  
"Pretty little name. Well, you should probably get back to your family".

The little one smiled back at him and Todd felt something in him stir. Ana simply nodded though and turned to walk away. But she looked at him for a moment over her shoulder.

"I'll try not to stare, Todd. I know you don't like it".

And from then on, Todd Grisham knew somehow, in some way, he'd always be attached to this little one. How, at least at that moment, he didn't know.

**A/N: I promised you guys another story and so you have it. And I've introduced a new character I hope you guys will love as much as I do. Todd is, as stated, an Irish Wolfhound. They're the tallest of dogs, and I swear they're like a miniature horse almost. I'm really not sure how one would do in the cold in Alaska, but I saw this breed and couldn't resist putting it into the story. He really is going to be a beautiful character if he isn't already. So read and review and I'll update as soon as I can. My updates might be a little spread out on this because I'm also working on a Winter's Tale fanfic, so yeah sorry if my updates aren't as quick. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now…_

Todd and Anastasia continued to see each other many times, and by the time she was a little over a year old, Ana considered the old wolfhound to be her best friend. But he wasn't the only friend she had. The town was surprised that its police force dogs also really liked the young pup. Erik, the town's canine inspector, at least tolerated her and her brothers.

Much to his own surprise, they never really got into any trouble, neither did their parents, despite the town's conviction on Sirena. In his own eyes, however, the borzoi was a hero in her own right. She hadn't actually helped to kill Steele…unlike him. But it was a matter he didn't typically think of. The people didn't know the truth, they didn't need to know the truth, but the fact that now his one remaining friend was being condemned by the town made something stir in what was left of his conscience. Then, also stirring in his mind, was…_her_.

The Czech wolfhound sat outside the station, eyes sharp as ever, but he wasn't as observant. To a passerby, he'd seem like he was in deep concentration and his eyes seemed to follow everything that moved, never missing a beat. But in reality, his mind was elsewhere, on the woods, on the fox that had stolen her way into his heart, quite literally.

"Vulpecula…" he thought aloud but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Erik looked toward the edge of town, to the woods just beyond Nome's borders. He wondered what she was doing, or if she was thinking of him as he was of her. Half of him wanted her to come back to town, the other half hoped to never see her again. With her came conflict, and for him there was no room for confliction. Not in his line of work. Confliction was weakness in a leader and, once Jacques and his owner retired, Erik and his human were next to become Commissioner. If she came back to town, he feared of losing that honor.

And what an honor it was! He'd come from dreadful circumstances, from being abandoned in the middle of nowhere to living like a petty criminal to being adopted and made a canine policeman and now here he was, near the top of his world. But Erik realized what he sacrificed along the way. He couldn't help but wonder if it truly was indeed worth it. He'd lived most of his life pretty much alone. Erik hadn't been interested in settling down and starting a family. While he wasn't entirely against the idea, the thought never really occurred to him. He was still young enough, had his whole life and career ahead of him. But at the same time, he wasn't getting younger either. And then when he would also inevitably retire, what would he have then?

Too many questions, his mind screamed at him, questions that don't need answers right this second…

"Inspector" a light Irish accented voice greeted, pulling Erik from his thoughts.

The wolfhound looked up to see Todd Grisham standing over him, a light hint of a smile on his face. He'd never had any problems with this tall wolfhound, and the two actually talked often. He was a good dog, a well intentioned one, but there were times where he just got flat out annoying.

"Doctor Grisham, if you wouldn't mind-"  
"There's no need for such formalities, Erik. We're all friends here".  
"Hardly" Erik said through gritted teeth, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
"I was actually about to ask you the same thing".  
"No".  
"Oh c'mon Erik, I may have been here a little over a year, but I can tell when someone needs to talk to me about something. You keep staring out at the woods like there's something there that you want".  
"I'm just thinking, Todd, that's all".  
"Okay, let's get this over with" Todd sat down next to him so he didn't appear so imposing, "What's on your mind?"  
"None of your business, Doctor Grisham".  
"What bothers my friends is my business, Erik. Now c'mon, let's talk".

Erik hated to admit it, but Todd Grisham was just one of those dogs that just made him feel like talking. He was easy to get along with, and actually engaged him on a more intellectual than friendly or professional level. It was that intellect that had earned Todd Erik's respect and even turned to him for help on matters of some police work. Todd, he figured once, would make a fine interrogator for psychiatric analysis should he ever come across that problem with a dog.

"I'm close to being commissioner. In a few more months, Old Jack is retiring".  
"And…this bothers you?"  
"No! No, not at all. It's not the promotion that's getting to me. I'm quite honored to be the next police commissioner".  
"So then what's the problem?".  
"What's the point, Todd? It's like…what am I leaving here?"  
"Ah I see. You're worried about your legacy, I take it?"  
"In a sense yes. I mean…I had to give up so much to get where I am now. One of which was the best thing that ever happened to me. It's like now look where I am".  
"Yeah it's called a mid life crisis. You're going through it. Everyone does".  
"No! That's…that's not it. It's…It's more complicated than that".

Todd sighed and laid down, again an attempt to look less imposing. He shook his head.

"Erik, you need to understand one thing: Nothing is as complicated as it appears. You're worried about what you're leaving behind, what you've given up, you're wondering if somehow they're linked. Maybe the past and present are really not what they seem to be, you know. Maybe they're a lot closer to each other than one might think. The future too. You're worried about all these things and that's why it seems complicated. The solution" Todd looked toward the woods, "Lies in there…doesn't it? The question I have is…Prey or Lover?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. This dog could certainly read people, and his fellow canines. Must've come with the job but still…it put the wolfhound on his toes.

"That's where it gets complicated".  
"Ah I see. Prey _and_ lover. What'd she do?"  
Erik hesitated. "She was a thief".  
"And what'd she steal?"  
"Her owner's money. She gave it to Sirena's family, as they were the ones paying for Vance's medicines".  
"Okay so she stole, but she stole to keep someone else alive. Let me guess, you tried to arrest her and she ran?"  
"That's not quite how that happened".  
"Care to elaborate then?"  
"I didn't want to arrest her so…to make a long story short I lured her into the woods and left her there".  
"Wait, wait a minute. Let me get this straight: You liked her, she liked you but she stole to keep your best friend alive. You didn't want to arrest her so you led her to the woods and possibly condemned her to death?"  
"What?! No! No! She's not dead, at least I don't think she is. I saw her about a year or so back and she seemed to be doing just fine".  
"But how do you know now?"  
"Look, I'm not the bad guy here, Todd-"  
"I never said you were. I'm not judging you, Inspector but I am warning you, you might want to watch your moral compass and see where it truly lies. If this job means everything to you, you might want to see what precisely everything entails. You seem like a sensible canine, but with that you made a very bad choice. I hope in future you learn from it".  
"I did what was right for both of us and for everyone here. She was a thing of the wild, she didn't need to be in someone's home".  
"She was a wolf then".  
"No! She…" Erik sighed, "She was a Russian Silver Fox…And she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…and unfortunately for me, I have an appreciation for beauty".  
"A fox…you must've been doing well".  
"We weren't genetically compatible".  
"Okay so you couldn't have pups, you could've adopted them. Heck if I had a mate that's how we'd have to do it. It's my professional, and personal, opinion, Inspector, for you to go after her. Whatever she is, wherever she is, she deserves better than what you've pretty much condemned her to. You need to at least hope for a happy ending, if you believe in that sort of thing" Todd stood, "Well I bid you a good day Inspector. If ever we need to chat again, I'm always available".

Erik simply nodded, not surprised that, once again, Todd Grisham managed to cut him down to size. He looked toward the forest again and knew now what it was he had to do…at least try to find her.


End file.
